


Supernatural Falls

by Jackdaw816



Category: Gravity Falls, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls Fusion, Gravity Falls Spoilers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw816/pseuds/Jackdaw816
Summary: Sam didn't expect to spend his summer in a small town in Oregon. He didn't expect to spend it with eccentric playboy Gabriel Novak. And he especially didn't expect to be taking photographs of supernatural creatures. While Gabriel is obsessed with discovering the paranormal secrets of Gravity Falls, Sam just wants to get his paycheck. But soon Sam grows to like Gabriel in a way that he didn't expect. Problem is, he didn't know it. Is their friendship fated to end with the summer? Or will it blossom into something more?





	Supernatural Falls

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this as a belated birthday gift for myself. It's been in the works for a few months, this was actually my NaNoWriMo novel. I'm not very eloquent, so I'm just gonna leave it here. This story follows along with the plot of Gravity Falls. Each chapter is equivalent to an episode of the show.
> 
> Beta: LiberAmans214 (Thank you so much)

Sam took a moment to seriously consider what had brought him to this point in his life. He was riding shotgun in a fancy-ass camper while the driver, who he had met just a few days ago, sang along to Asia. And while Gabriel could carry a tune, it was the fifth play of the song and Sam was about ready to bail. Sam leaned his head back against the seat and thought about what he had left behind to get here. And wonder if it was worth it.

It had all started two weeks ago. Sam had a knack for photography, and halfway through his pre-law courses at Stanford, the knack had turned into a business. He ditched school and moved back to Kansas City, both to be near Dean and to establish a customer base. Now, Sam had steady business and was doing well. He was single, but that was more of a minor inconvenience. Life was good, but it was about to take a turn. 

It was a Wednesday and Sam was in his office, doing some editing on the latest set of wedding photos. He was so focused that when his phone rang, he picked it up and answered without looking at the screen.

“Winchester Photography, this is Sam.” Sam rattled off.

“Sammy, it’s me.” Dean’s gruff voice was easily recognizable, even over the phone.

“It’s Sam, and what’s up? Dinner’s not till tomorrow, right?” Sam said, spinning in his chair to check the calendar on his wall, knowing full well that he was right on the date.

“Dinner’s tomorrow, but that’s not why I’m calling,” Dean confirmed. “Some guy, a trust fund kid judging by his car, came in to get his brakes checked out. He noticed that picture you took of Baby and asked about it. I told him that you took it and that you had your own business. He asked me to call, said he had an offer for you. Needs a photographer to go with him on this thing. I told him that I’d call but I didn’t say yes.” Sam frowned, it seemed suspicious. But if this guy had money, it might be better, in the long run, to go along with it.

“What’d you think about him?” Sam asked, trusting Dean’s instincts. Dean let out a little sigh.

“He’s hyper and he’s got a pretty dirty sense of humor, but he’s not a bad guy,” Dean reassured. “My only worry is with his car.” He lowered his voice. “His brakes were tampered with. Amateur work, which is the only reason he made it here in one piece. Someone wants the guy dead.” Sam let out a small gasp.

“Does he know?” Sam asked in a similarly hushed voice. 

“Yes. His reaction was so weird. He swore once and then made a joke about losing a bet.” Dean said. He paused for a moment and Sam could hear him call out to someone else in the shop. When he came back, his voice was even quieter than it had been before. “Honestly? I don’t think you should take the job, no matter what it pays. I don’t need my little brother getting caught in the crossfire of some rich guy’s stalker.” 

“I want to talk to him,” Sam said firmly. 

“Sam, no,” Dean said. “I can’t let you run off with this stranger.

“I may be your little brother, but I’m also an adult, Dean. I can do what I want. Besides, you said that he didn’t seem like a bad guy. That’s good enough for me. Now let me talk to him,” Sam insisted. Dean sighed.

“Whatever, Sammy. Just be careful.” Dean advised. There was a rustle and a new voice came on the line.

“Hello? Sammy?” The man said. Sam let out a heavy sigh.

“The name’s Sam. I heard that you need a photographer?” Sam said, maintaining a professional air despite his annoyance. 

“That’s right.” There was a pause and Gabriel made a small noise of realization. “Sorry, forgot to introduce myself. I’m Gabriel Novak.” Sam had to stifle a gasp. The Novaks were a big family that came from old money. The current head of the family, Charles Novak, was one of the wealthiest men in the world. Gabriel wasn’t just a trust fund kid, not with the Novak name.

“Recovered from the name drop yet, kiddo?” Gabriel teased. Sam blushed. Was he really that obvious?

“Sorry, Mr. Novak,” Sam said while opening up his laptop and googling one Gabriel Novak. “What do you need a photographer for?” 

“I’m going on a research trip this summer, and I need a photographer to go with me. I’ve tried taking pictures myself, but they never turn out right.” Gabriel said as Sam scanned Gabriel’s Wikipedia page. That’s right, a fucking Wikipedia page. It had a picture of him, which somehow resembled his voice. With golden hair and a radiant smile, Gabriel was… Sam couldn’t quite put his finger on it. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Sam kept reading. He seemed to be unemployed but had a decent sized social media following for a blog called Mystery in ‘Merica. A little crude, but obviously it was effective. 

“What’s the trip for, Mr. Novak?” Sam asked. A graceful chuckle came over the line.

“Call me Gabriel. Mr. Novak is my father.” Gabriel said, clearly amused by Sam’s formality. “I’m doing research for my blog out in Oregon. A little place called Gravity Falls. Have you heard of it?” 

“No,” Sam said. What would a Novak want in a small town in Oregon?

“Have you seen my blog before?” Gabriel asked. 

“No,” Sam said, scrolling through it.

“I can hear your keyboard, Sam,” Gabriel said with a  laugh. “Doing a background check on the man who says he’s a Novak?” Caught in the action, Sam slammed his laptop shut and swiveled around.

“No, of course not.” Sam lied. 

“It’s okay, that stuff’s on the internet for a reason. So, do you want to hear the details of the job, or should I give your brother his phone back?” Gabriel said. Sam hesitated. On one hand, running off with a stranger for the summer would be strange and totally out of character. On the other hand, Gabriel seemed nice and would probably pay a fuckton of money.

“Alright. What’s the job?” Sam asked. He could practically see Gabriel smiling on the other end of the line.

“Three months. June through August. I’ll cover room and board and I’ll pay you when the trip is done. Say $100,000?” Gabriel offered. Sam just blinked. Did he really offer $100,000 dollars without another thought? That was at least three years of pay. And he was paying room and board for three months. Sam must have misheard him.

“$100,000?” Sam stammered.

“Is that too little? I know you probably had other jobs and things this summer, and that’s totally fine, but I want you specifically to come, so I’m open to negotiations.” Gabriel rambled. Sam was stunned. $100,000 was too little? Well, he wasn’t that stunned. 

“Oh, no. $100,000 is fine.” Sam agreed. 

“Perfect! So let’s get down to business.” Gabriel said, his tone not business-like at all.  “I bought a camper for us to use so that I can set up my equipment. It’ll take a couple of days to drive there, so we’d probably leave on the 29th or the 30th. Is that good?” Sam checked his calendar and nodded despite Gabriel not being able to see him.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Get Dean to give you my number and we can make proper arrangements.” Sam said, getting excited about the prospect of the trip.

“Got it, Samsquatch. I’ll text you later.” Gabriel said. Sam just sighed.

“It’s Sa-” He started, but Gabriel hung up before he could finish. 

Later that night, Gabriel texted him just like he said. They had gone out to get coffee a week before the trip to confirm details, and Sam had instantly grown to like the eccentric man. He didn’t even care that his job was to photograph “paranormal creatures and phenomena”, which definitely did not exist. As long as Gabriel was paying, he’d shoot whatever.

Now it was about six hours into a two-day road trip and Sam was getting a little antsy. He was used to being in the car for hours on end, but that was when he was by himself or with Dean. Gabriel was an unknown variable.

The sixth play of the song finished and Gabriel glanced over at Sam.

“What’s wrong, kiddo? You look like someone ran over your dog.” Gabriel teased. Sam blinked. 

“Uh, nothing’s wrong. Just got a little lost in thought.” Sam said, stretching back into his seat. “I think a part of me still doesn’t believe that I’m doing this, even though it’s been in the works for two weeks.” Sam was surprised at his own honesty, but something about Gabriel was so comforting like you could just let your problems go and he’d solve them for you.

“Well, we’re six hours away from Kansas City, so if you want to go back, you’d better start hitchhiking.” Gabriel joked. He pulled a bag of candy out of the door and offered it to Sam. “Want one?” Sam smiled slightly and took a Twizzler. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“I might have to let you out here, Sammy, if you like Twizzlers better than Red Vines,” Gabriel said, pulling a packet of Red Vines from seemingly out of nowhere and putting one in his mouth. Sam frowned.

“Then why do you have Twizzlers?” Sam asked. Gabriel froze before turning his attention back to the road.

“Shut up and eat your Twizzler,” Gabriel grumbled through a mouthful of Red Vine.

 

***

A day and three packages of Red Vines later, another argument started, this one just as lighthearted and meaningless as the first.

“We are not listening to any more Asia, Gabriel!” Sam snapped. Gabriel grinned and turned it up.

“You said you liked it, Sammy.” Gabriel teased, fingers tapping the beat on the steering wheel.

“Yeah, I liked it. The first time. Not the subsequent hundred times!” Sam said, feeling his temper rise as the song started over again. Gabriel glanced over at Sam and noticed the rage and panic in his eyes. Gabriel frowned, his eyes softening. Maybe it was too much.

“Alright, Samshine, we can listen to something different.” Gabriel conceded before switching the song.

“WHAT'S NEW PUSSYCAT?”

“GODDAMMIT!”

 

***

Several song changes and death threats later, Sam and Gabriel arrived at Gravity Falls. Sam was irritated by Gabriel’s music, but they had come to a mutual agreement. Gabriel was not allowed to play the same song more than once an hour. Or else. Sam looked out of the window just in time to see a sign reading “Welcome to Gravity Falls.”

“Hey, we made it,” Sam said cheerfully. “I’ll be happy to get out of this camper.” Gabriel smiled. 

“Yeah, me too kiddo. You’re a great traveling partner though. Better than me.” Gabriel admitted. Sam glanced over at Gabriel, his eyes sad and focused on the road.

“You were fine, Gabriel. A little obnoxious with the music and you’ve eaten an insane amount of sugar, but road trips always bring out the worst in people. If I can handle you now, I can handle you for the next three months.” Sam reassured. Gabriel didn’t look at him, but Sam could see a faint smile grace Gabriel’s face.

“Thanks, kiddo,” Gabriel said softly. The two didn’t speak again for several minutes, instead choosing to take in the town in silence. As they drove out of the main section of town, Sam frowned and spoke up.

“Where are we going?” Gabriel smiled. 

“I’d figured that we’d go check out the main reason I wanted to come. There’s a tourist trap outside of town called the Mystery-” Gabriel was cut off.

“Spot?” Sam chimed in.

“Nah, that’s in Florida. This is called the Mystery Shack. It’s run by Stan Pines, a con man. But I’ve heard that while the Shack is full of fakes, there’s still real supernatural phenomena in this town.” Gabriel said, voice full of wonder. He glanced over at Sam as they pulled into the Mystery Shack’s parking lot and parked. “That’s what we’re here to investigate. Got your camera?” He asked. Sam nodded. 

“Yeah, it’s in my duffel in the back. I’ll need a minute to prep and then we’re good to go in.” Sam said. He undid his seatbelt and climbed back into the camper. Gabriel turned off the camper and put the keys in his pocket. He pulled a Twix out of his other pocket and ate it as he waited for Sam to finish. 

“Okay, let’s go,” Sam called from the back. They both got out of the camper, Gabriel dropping his wrapper in the trash as they walked toward the building.

“So, plan is, we’re tourists, we believe in all of this crap. Take lots of pictures.” Gabriel hissed as they climbed the porch steps and made their way to the Shack’s door.

“Got it,” Sam said. Gabriel flung the door open and the pair entered the Shack.

The room was dimly lit and filled with dozens of exhibits. There were a few tourists milling about, but the room was mostly empty. As Sam and Gabriel wandered deeper into the place, things got more bizarre.

“Sascrotch? Really?” Sam remarked, looking at the miniature Bigfoot wearing a clean pair of white boxers. Gabriel glanced at it and grinned.

“Hey, they seem to like it,” Gabriel said, gesturing to the other tourists who were snapping pictures of the hoax. Gabriel noticed a man with a fez and a cane topped by a Magic 8 ball watching them. He nudged Sam.

“Hey, Sammy, blend in remember? Take a picture or two.” Gabriel hissed. Sam frowned but did what Gabriel said. They moved throughout the room, Sam taking pictures of the various attractions. 

They walked into a new room and saw the man with the fez talking with a bigger man with a question mark on his shirt. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm and turned him to look at an exhibit featuring a “cornicorn”. Sam started to ask what was going on, but Gabriel put a finger to his lips and gestured for them to listen.

“Mr. Pines, where’s Mabel and Dipper? They said that they’d play pinball with me.” The question mark man asked. 

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Fez man replied. “As long as they’re back before morning, they could be in Russia for all I care. Now get back to work, Zeus. These tourists won’t scam themselves.” He stormed off, leaving the other man behind. He headed off in the other direction a second later. With them both gone, Gabriel heaved a sigh of relief and turned around. 

“So, that must be Stan Pines,” Sam said, turning around as well. Gabriel nodded.

“And that other guy, Zeus, is an employee here,” Gabriel noted. “Plus we’ve confirmed that this place is a scam. Although that was already obvious.” Gabriel looked around quickly, confirming that they were alone. Sam looked into the other room to see Stan leading a family on a tour. Gabriel tapped Sam’s shoulder and Sam spun back around.

“You’ve got enough photos for now, right?” Gabriel asked.

“Yeah, I’ve got most of the exhibits and some of the architecture,” Sam said. Gabriel nodded slightly. 

“Okay, cool. Let’s get out of here.” Gabriel said quickly. He headed toward the door, Sam on his tail. They walked outside and Sam let out a little sigh of relief.

“I swore that Mr. Pines was going to stop us or something,” Sam admitted. Gabriel grinned.

“Relax, kiddo. That guy can’t see past the tourist facade. We’re in the clear.” Gabriel reassured. Suddenly, they heard a crash from the woods. 

“What was that?” Sam asked, whipping his head around to look. Gabriel looked as well and saw something big moving around. Sam froze in fear, but Gabriel leaped into action. He grabbed Sam’s arm and pulled him over to the camper.

“Keep still.” Gabriel hissed. The two cowered behind the camper, Gabriel’s hand still clamped firmly on Sam’s arm. There was a pair of screams, both vaguely high. A golf cart careened out of the trees and tipped over by the Mystery Shack. Gabriel was watching the cart and noticed when a pair of kids climbed out, seemingly unhurt by the crash. Sam, on the other hand, kept his gaze on the woods and was rewarded when a monster stepped out of the trees. It was twenty feet tall and bright red from its toes to the tip of its gnome-like hat.

Despite being in a half state of shock, Sam’s instincts kicked in. He grabbed his camera and took a few shots before zooming in. He gasped and started taking rapid-fire pictures. Gabriel was going to want proof of what this creature was. He didn’t want to speak and draw attention to himself and Gabriel, so he kept quiet and watched.

As the children pulled themselves up from the ground, Gabriel was watching the scene intently. He could hear Sam taking pictures beside him, but it was just background noise to the scene in front of him. Gabriel flinched when Sam gasped, but the monster paid no attention to them. They were close enough that they could hear everything that was being said.

“Stay back, man!” The boy called before picking up a shovel from the ground and hurling it like a javelin towards the creature. The shovel flew straight for its heart, but the monster punched it down and broke it with ease. 

Gabriel wasn’t really watching the monster though, not like Sam was. His attention was drawn by someone else. There was a bald man in a strange, futuristic suit standing in the bushes beyond the monster. The man picked something up from the ground and put it in a bag before disappearing.  _ The fuck? _ Before Gabriel could think about it anymore, his attention was drawn by the kids screaming.

“Uh, where’s Grunkle Stan?” The boy asked. Gabriel frowned, his mind racing with questions.  _ Who was he talking about? Stan was the owner of the Shack, was he related to them? Grunkle? Great uncle? Why the hell does it even matter when there’s a real supernatural creature in front of you!?! Focus, Gabriel. Focus. _

The creature took a step forward and a voice issued out, not from the creature’s mouth, but from the top of its head. 

“It’s the end of the line, kids.” The creature said, in a voice that was surprisingly high for such a large creature. “Mabel.” He said, addressing the girl. “Marry us before we do something crazy!” Sam and Gabriel glanced at each other.

“What the fuck?” Gabriel whispered. Sam nodded.

“It’s made up of smaller gnomes. And I’ve read plenty of mythology that talks about gnomes and fairies taking human children,” Sam whispered back. Gabriel blinked in shock before nodding.

“Makes sense,” Gabriel responded before turning back just in time to see Mabel step forward and the boy tuck something back in his vest. He couldn’t make out what the kids were whispering, but he did hear what Mabel told the monster.

“Alright, Jeff, I’ll marry you.” She said. Sam let out a shocked gasp and Gabriel stopped himself from doing the same. What was that kid thinking? The monster stamped its foot in jubilation, shaking the ground and Sam and Gabriel. They watched as Jeff wiggled his way down through the mass of gnomes and ran out in front of Mabel. He pulled out a ring box and put an impressive ring on Mabel’s finger.

“You may now kiss the bride,” Mabel announced. Sam glanced at Gabriel, his eyes panicked.

“I can’t watch this, I’m going out there and stopping them,” Sam said. He moved, but Gabriel tightened his grip on his arm.

“No, look,” Gabriel said, pointing subtly with his free arm. As Jeff leaned in, Mabel leaned back. She pulled a leaf blower out of the bushes and turned it on. Jeff was sucked about halfway into the tube. The boy came to join her and together they blasted Jeff at the remaining gnomes. The force threw the kids safely back into a pile of leaves. Jeff hit the rest of the gnomes with enough force to send them flying. The force carried him on and he blasted off into the sky like a rocket.

“I’ll get you back for this!!!” He screeched as he flew. Gabriel snickered, his grip lessening on Sam’s arm as the threat dissipated. The other gnomes fell to the ground. They jumped up quickly, but Mabel blew them away with the leaf blower. They called out a retreat and all started to run away into the woods. To Gabriel’s amusement, one gnome got stuck in a thing of six-pack rings and carried off by a goat. With the gnomes all gone, Gabriel released Sam’s arm.

“Let’s get in the camper before those kids notice us,” Gabriel said, opening the driver’s door. Sam climbed in and Gabriel clambered in after him. Rather than sitting in their seats, the pair moved into the back section of the camper so that they wouldn’t be spotted. Once they were out of sight, Gabriel turned to Sam.

“Please tell me that you got pictures of that ” Gabriel begged. Sam smiled slightly and held up his camera. 

“Yep. Got some pictures of the big thing, some close-ups of the big thing, and even a few shots of Jeff with the ring.” Sam said, clicking through the display on his camera. He let the camera rest against his chest and looked down at Gabriel. “That did just happen, right? I’m not hallucinating?” Gabriel laughed.

“Kiddo, there’s no acid in the world that could make you hallucinate that.” Gabriel joked. There was a ding from his pocket and he checked his phone.

“What’s that?” Sam asked. Gabriel stuck the phone back in his pocket before answering.

“Just my cousin checking in to see if I made it here okay. Cassie can afford to wait a bit, we’ve got more important shit to deal with.” Gabriel said. Sam nodded.

“We should get out of here,” Sam said. Gabriel nodded. They climbed back into the front. The kids were nowhere to be seen, so they buckled up and drove away without further incident.  Neither of them spoke again until they were a good two minutes away from the shack.

“So where are we going to park the camper?” Sam asked, breaking the surprisingly awkward silence. Gabriel shrugged.

“I’m actually not sure. I figured that I’d just drive around until I found a nice field or something.” Gabriel said. Sam was going to say something but decided against it. If they got a parking ticket or something like that, well, Gabriel was rich. And no one was going to be too worried about one stray camper in such a little town.

“Okay, got it,” Sam said. Gabriel glanced over at Sam.

“Hey, I never gave you the grand tour,” Gabriel said, trying to break the silence. “Once we get parked, I can do that. Sound good?” Sam nodded.

“Yeah. I’d better get used to the space.” Sam said feebly before falling silent. Despite spending days together, now that they were in Gravity Falls, something felt off. Gabriel must have noticed that too because he spoke up.

“I’m gonna be straight with you, Sam,” Gabriel said as he navigated the camper off of the road and into a small clearing. “This whole thing is awkward. The job is awkward. We are awkward.” Gabriel parked the camper confidently and turned towards Sam. “Luckily for you, I have the cure for awkwardness.” Gabriel smiled and Sam smiled back.

“If you say so. Let’s go,” Sam said, hopping out of the camper. He stood and watched as Gabriel scurried around, prepping the camper for a long-term stay. Gabriel had a dual slide-out camper, and Sam watched in fascination as the walls began to extend on both sides. It only took a few minutes and soon Gabriel was beckoning for Sam to enter the camper.

“Welcome to your castle, princess.” Gabriel teased, ruffling Sam’s hair the best he could. Sam frowned and jerked his head away from Gabriel.

“Not a princess, Gabriel,” Sam said. Gabriel just grinned.

“Are you sure? You’ve got the hair of one.” Gabriel said, flopping on the couch. Sam huffed and set his camera on the table.

“Then you’re a princess too, Gabriella. Your hair isn’t exactly regulation cut.” Sam scoffed. Gabriel smiled.

“Oh, look, the dog has some bite.” Gabriel smiled before standing. “Okay, let me give you the tour and then I can show you that cure I was talking about.” Sam nodded and Gabriel started to move about, pointing out things as he went.

“So we’ve got the kitchen area near the front with a stove and fridge. The table can be turned into a bed and so can the couch.” Gabriel gestured to a door. “That leads to the mid-coach bathroom. There’s another bathroom at the very back, beyond the master bedroom. And there’s a set of bunks, as you can see.” Gabriel said, gesturing to them. Sam frowned.

“Okay, so what’s the sleeping situation?” Sam asked. Gabriel stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

“Well, I was planning on just using the bunks and having the master bedroom be a workroom. I didn’t plan on you being so tall, however, so you can take the master and I’ll camp out here.” Gabriel explained. Sam shook his head.

“It’s your camper, I’m not making you sleep in the bunks. I’ll stay out here and you can take the master or the other bunk, whatever you want.” Sam said before pulling himself onto the top bunk. The bunk wasn’t tall, so Sam had to roll onto his stomach.

“So, you’re a top, huh?” Gabriel remarked, sitting on the bottom bunk.

“Yeah, I like the top bunk,” Sam said, painfully oblivious to Gabriel’s innuendo. Hidden from Sam’s gaze, Gabriel smothered a laugh and rolled onto his back. He wasn’t gonna explain the joke if Sam didn’t get it. No point in causing more trouble before the trip had even truly begun.  
“Hey, Gabriel, didn’t you say you had a cure for awkwardness?” Sam’s voice rang out from above. Gabriel smiled at the ceiling before getting up. 

“Yep,” Gabriel replied with a smirk. “Just give me a second.” He crossed the space and opened the fridge. Sam jumped down from the bunk with a thud. Gabriel reached in and pulled out a bottle. 

“Oh, please tell me that’s not-” Sam said.

“We’re doing shots!” Gabriel said, a bottle of vodka in his hand. Sam groaned, but Gabriel just plunked the bottle on the counter and grinned. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a half dozen shot glasses and a bag of pretzels. “What else were you expecting?” Instead of answering Gabriel’s question, Sam asked one of his own.

“Are we really doing this?” Sam asked. 

“Yep! Great way to get to know someone is to get drunk with them. Plus getting drunk is the best certified method to get over scarring gnome-fights.” Gabriel opened the bottle and poured out the shots. “And hey, I’ll make it easy on you. Six shots, and if you adhere to the rules of the game, you may not have to drink at all.” Gabriel’s grin could only be described as maniac and Sam realized that he wasn’t getting out of this. He was a little wary, but Gabriel wasn’t much of a threat, and Sam had a high tolerance anyway.

“Fine, what are the rules?” Sam sighed, leaning up against the counter. Gabriel smiled.

“I knew you’d see it my way. Okay, so we’re playing Truth or Drink. One person asks the other a question. They can either answer the question truthfully-” Gabriel lifted the bottle of vodka. “Or they can drink. Game ends when we’re out of shots.” Gabriel stowed the remaining vodka back in the fridge after taking a swig.

“Fine. But I get to go first. And we should probably move this to the table.” Sam said, grabbing half of the shots and shifting them over.

“Good point,” Gabriel said, grabbing the others. Once they were seated at the table, shots laid out before them, Gabriel gestured vaguely. “Ask away, kiddo.” Sam grinned and laid his hands on the table.

“Middle name?” Sam asked. Gabriel grinned and leaned back casually.

“Charles. After dear old dad.  You?” Gabriel replied.

“William. And that counts as your question, so it’s my turn again.” Sam said confidently. Gabriel started to protest but conceded quickly.

“Only since you’re a newbie,” Gabriel said. Sam’s face lit up.

“What’s your dad like? I mean, I’ve seen him on TV and stuff, but I’ve never really heard about his personal life. I didn’t even know that he had kids.” Sam said. Gabriel considered the question for a moment before slamming down a shot. Sam blinked, surprised. Obviously, there was something that Gabriel didn’t want to talk about with his father.

“Okay, my turn,” Gabriel said as if the game hadn’t just had a new turn of its own. “I know you’re a photographer, but did you have a second job? Hobbies? I know absolutely nothing about you, kiddo.” Sam nodded with a slight grin.

“I had a second job as a temp for awhile, but I quit when I got this job. I like to read, mostly ancient history and mythology. I was planning on getting a dog over the summer, but I can just push that back a bit.” Sam explained. Gabriel frowned slightly.

“Was this trip an inconvenience for you?” Gabriel asked, his expression vaguely guilty. Sam shook his head quickly.

“No, it wasn’t. Actually, I’m grateful for it. I really hated that temp job.” Sam confessed. “And although you technically asked a question, I’m gonna let it slide because you were worried.” Gabriel smiled.

“You’re so generous.” Gabriel drawled. “Now, ask me a question, Sammy.” Sam hesitated for only a second before asking.

“Most embarrassing thing you’ve done?” Sam questioned. Gabriel grinned.

“Now you’re getting in the swing of things.” He paused for a second, running his fingers through his hair. “Once, in college, I went out and got smashed with my roommate, Balthy. Let’s just say that I had to pay a lot of money to get that night erased. Totally worth it. It ended up being one of the best nights of my life. There was tequila, an orchestra, a stripper pole, and more tequila.” Gabriel said, grinning just a little at the memory. “The ways you can abuse fame, Sam, I swear.” Sam whistled.

“Man, I thought I had you there. Most people aren’t exactly proud of that.” Sam said.

“I’m not most people,” Gabriel said simply. “Now, what about you? What skeletons do you have in your closet?” Sam’s smile faded and he lifted a shot glass.

“That’s staying hidden,” Sam said before downing the liquor. Gabriel let out a whoop.

“Two down, four to go, Samoose,” Gabriel called. “Your turn to ask, princess.” Sam smiled at the nicknames.

“Birthday?” Sam asked. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that tipsy you’s attempt at figuring how old I am?” Gabriel asked. Sam shook his head.

“Nah, just curious,” Sam said honestly. “And I’m not tipsy yet.” He added on, a little less truthfully. Gabriel shrugged.

“July 22.  I’m 32. Basically an old man.” Gabriel joked. Sam frowned.

“You are not allowed to be an old man at 32. I’m only 29, what does that make me?” Sam asked. Gabriel shrugged.

“Fine, if only to preserve your sanity, I will accept the fact that I’m still young.” Gabriel sighed melodramatically, letting his head fall back. He remained there for a second before popping back up, his eyes curious. “When’s your birthday?”

“May 2,” Sam said. “What’s your net worth?” Gabriel laughed.

“Okay, I know I’m rich, but Dad’s the one who cares about that crap. He gives me a monthly allowance and I’m in his will. I donate most of my money to good charities and the rest goes in a savings account just in case. I don’t care.” Gabriel justified. Sam grinned.

“You know exactly what your net worth is,” Sam said. Gabriel smiled sweetly before taking a shot.

“Even if I do, I don’t have to tell you,” Gabriel said confidently. Sam shrugged.

“Fair enough.” Sam agreed.

“Are you scared of anything?” Gabriel asked. Sam took a shot before Gabriel could blink. “Damn, Sam. If I knew that fears would get you drinking, I would have asked earlier.” Gabriel laughed.

“What about you?” Sam countered, two drinks under his belt and still decently sober. Gabriel, who was decently tipsy, answered after a moment’s thought.

“I don’t like falling. I’m not scared of heights, hell, I love being up in the sky! But only when I’m in control.” Gabriel said, words starting to slur slightly. “What’s been your longest relationship?” Sam flinched and took a shot. Gabriel barely noticed Sam’s reluctance to answer, instead starting to ramble about his ex.

“She was Indian, you know, and hot as hell. Literally! She was like a furnace. But she was beautiful too. But Kali didn’t love me as much as I loved her. Found her in bed with that bastard, Baldur.” Gabriel snapped. He grabbed the last shot and drained it, going from decently tipsy to definitely drunk.

“I’m sorry, Gabriel,” Sam said, trying to reassure him. Gabriel slammed a fist on the table, knocking glasses over.

“Don’t be sorry for me, be sorry for her. She had it all and she threw it away for that pompous jerk. Isn’t even a good fuck.” Gabriel mumbled. He paused and focused on Sam. “Sorry about this. Probably wasn’t a good idea to get drunk and then bring up exes. S’on me.” Gabriel slurred. Sam stood.

“Maybe we should get you into bed before you say something you regret,” Sam suggested, feeling the effects of the vodka himself, but keeping a level head. Gabriel nodded and tried to stand up. He stumbled, but Sam caught him. Sam helped Gabriel cross the room before laying him in his bunk.

“Sorry, Sam.” Gabriel apologized before passing out. Sam smiled. This was certainly turning out to be quite a trip. He cleaned up the shot glasses, rinsing them and setting them out to dry. He let out a yawn and looked at his phone. It had gotten decently late during their game.

Sam double checked the door and closed the curtains in the main cabin. He flipped off the main light, just leaving the light above his bunk on. He changed into the old tank and shorts that he wore for sleeping and pulled himself up onto his bunk. Gabriel snored beneath him and Sam smiled.

“Good night, Gabriel,” Sam whispered before turning off the light and rolling over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I'm working on chapter two, but I don't know when I'll post that, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at @shejustcalledmeafish and you can find my beta at @misha-moose-dean-burger-lover


End file.
